ReUnited
by AdorbsJenners48
Summary: I hate the Malec break-up. Don't we all? Anyway, I'm not very good at writing but this is my version of them getting back together. One-shot. Hope you love it!


**(AN: No, I'm still not good at writing bent potatoes.)**

"Magnus!" Alec called out. "For the love of the Angel, will you listen to me?" He ran up to his ex, nearly bumping into him as he took an abrupt stop and then continued his walk, not even looking back.

_So the warlock wants to be that way, well two can play that game._

Alec stopped walking, waited for the right distance to appear between him and Magnus. When he saw it he broke into a jog and leaped into the air, as Jace had taught him. He jumped into the air and crashed into the alley wall as his vision blurred.

He was in momentary confusion. His leap was flawless, what could have gone wrong? It wasn't until the scent of sandalwood hit his nose and the pain subsided that the image of Magnus came clear. His back was against the alley wall and Magnus was pressed up against him.

_This was not good. _

As Alec tried to clear his mind and form words, Magnus spoke. "What do you want, Alexander?"

_For you to take me this instant and stop calling me Alexander._

He was arousing and unfortunately Magnus noticed it too because he let him go and backed away from him. Alec was relieved yet disappointed.

"Speak"

"I found a way, Lu-Luke helped me." He stuttered. "T-to keep us together, without either of us losing out abilities p-per say." Magnus urged him on by raising his eyebrows. "It actually has to do with Clary's gift. It works a bit like the runes Lilith used with Jace and Sebastian and the parabatai rune. As long as we both have it, we're bond, the difference is that I don't bleed if you bleed or vise versa but I do die when you do. My heart stops when yours does. I feel the emotions you feel." He looked at Magnus, who was looking at him with incredulous, yet hopeful, cat eyes.

"I also age with you and grow without losing abilities until I reach the age of 35 and you look like you're 35, we stop there. For it to work though, the pair has to be close and seriously love each other."

There was a moment of silence which, unsurprisingly, was broke by Magnus. "Well, that will sure make Sheldon happy, that is if your sister actually loves him like I suspect-"

Alec didn't really want to talk about his sister's relationship with the daylighter. He came here for Magnus.

"Do you love me, you idiot?" He asked exasperated, surprising even himself. Magnus eyes widened.

"Do you love me? Enough for it to work?" He asked.

Alec nodded and Magnus finally breathed out a yes.

"Then kiss me."

Alec found himself pressed up against the wall again with the warlock touching him and kissing him all over. Alec took hold of the belt hoops at Magnus' jeans and pulled him harshly towards him, emitting a moan from both of them.

"A-Alec." Magnus breathed. _God, that sounds delicious on his lips._

"Not-n-not here love." They broke away, both flushed and fully aroused. As much as it hurt, Alec nodded and the warlock let go of him.

Alec saw a spark of blue and fell onto Magnus' bed. Chairman Meow leaped out of the bed and purred before gracefully exiting the room.

"How did you do that?"

Magnus grinned and said "Portal." before lowering his lips to his and sucking on the bottom one. Alec moaned loudly as Magnus talked kisses down his neck and sucked at the pulse point. Alec rolled them over. Now straddling Magnus he took off his sweater and shirt, pulled Magnus up by his jacket collar, and urged it off him while Magnus freed himself from his own shirt. For a moment they just stared at each other, both their eyes were clouded and the only thought able to come to Alec's mind was how close they were and how much he craved to touch Magnus. He tentatively put his hand on Magnus' chest. Magnus hissed and Alec tried to take his hand way but Magnus got hold of it and kissed the palm lightly.

"You're hands are cold, darling." He said before grabbing the other hand and warming them up with a soft blue fire that didn't burn in a painful way. He let go of Alec's hands and placed his own on the waistband of the Nephilim's jeans. Alec placed his hands on Magnus' shoulders and bit his lip as the warlock nipped away at his neck.

"Let me see you." He begged. Alec pushed him back onto the bed and peeled his jeans and boxers off, his hands brushing his member. Magnus lifted himself from the mattress and kicked of the unwanted clothing off as soon he could after clumsily removing his shoes. He was now in full exposure to Alec who was currently staring at him not quite sure how to proceed.

"If it helps, you could take off your clothes." He suggested. "It's hardly fair anyway that you get see my wonders but I don't get to look at yours."

Alec flushed and looked down at the warlock's hands resting at his hips. He placed his own over them, leading them down while taking his own jeans and boxers off, when they reached his thighs; Magnus flipped them over and pulled his clothing down all the way while Alec kicked off his shoes. Finally both of them were bare.

"Can I touch you?" asked Magnus.

Alec, once again at a loss for words before this beautiful creature, just nodded for what must have been the billionth time that day. Magnus ran his perfectly smooth hands down from Alec's chest to his abdomen, every centimeter making Alec shiver and grab on to the sheets at his sides.

"You're so beautiful, Alexander."

_Don't call me that_.

But the words never left his lips, it wasn't worth it, not when he was being touched in a way that made him bite his lip and fogged up his thoughts. Not when Magnus kissed every square centimeter on his chest and abdomen, each kiss closer to where he craved to be touched the most.

Finally Magnus reached said place and placed a delicate, almost non-existent kiss on the tip. Alec grabbed onto the warlock's shoulders and made an embarrassingly loud moan as his boyfriend stroked him.

"M-Magnus. Magnus, please."

"Please what, darling?" He asked as he aligned himself at Alec's entrance**.**

"Make me yours."

"You are mine." And with that he plunged into him making him cry out in momentary pain before adjusting at the soft, slow movements and moving along at a steady pace that made him throw his hands to his sides and clench them.

Magnus took one and interlaced his fingers with his. He braced himself on the bed with one elbow while Alec clutched the sheets with his free hand.

"Oh my, Angel- Ah, shit, Magnus! Fuck!"

"Alec, baby, you're so tight. I-I'm gonna-"

"Me too!"

"Come with me, baby! Oh! Oh shit!"

They lost themselves in each other in ecstasy and bliss with a loud cry.

Magnus collapsed next to Alec. The blue eyed Nephilim snuggled up next to his warlock, burying his face in his neck.

"I love you." He said.

"Aku Cinta Kamu." He replied.

Wrapped in each other's arms, in a tangled mess of sheets, they were engulfed into a deep sleep. It was the best either of them had had in weeks.


End file.
